For the Sake of Pride! Byakuya vs. Renji
For the Sake of Pride! Byakuya vs. Renji is the two-hundred forty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: October 13, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Shōjo S *Ending Song: Mad Surfer *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 誇りのために！白哉VS恋次 *Romaji: "Hokori no tame ni! Byakuya VS Renji" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary The episode begins with Renji Abarai reacting incredulously to Ichigo Kurosaki's news that Byakuya Kuchiki has joined forces with Muramasa. Captains Unohana Retsu, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, reflect upon the most recent events of the Zanpakutō rebellion. Ukitake says that while Tōshirō Hitsugaya has regained his Zanpakutō, he may be out of commission for a while. Captain Unohana reports the news from the 12th Division that if anyone other than a Zanpakutō's master defeats and destroys it, the sword is unlikely to ever return to normal. Nanao Ise suggests that it would be best to limit knowledge of Byakuya's betrayal to the captains, but Shunsui argues against it, as rumours will be difficult to control. Ukitake decides that he should be the one to break the news to Rukia Kuchiki. Meanwhile, in the Zanpakutō spirit's hideout, the gathered Zanpakutō, including Senbonzakura, question why Byakuya has defected. Haineko and Tobiume reveal that Byakuya set them free from the prison carriage. To prove that he really has turned against the Shinigami, Senbonzakura tells Byakuya to kill his sister's Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. Most of the Zanpakutō summon their weapons in anticipation of his refusal. Byakuya, however, attacks Sode no Shirayuki. As the two duel, Sode no Shirayuki seems to have the upper hand, but is soon defeated after being caught in a Kidō spell. Byakuya kills her, saying that there is nothing he will not kill in order to defend his pride. Muramasa then appoints a task to Byakuya. With Renji's permission, Rukia searches Byakuya's office for a clue, but falls asleep at his desk. She awakens to find that the 6th Division barracks has been attacked by her brother. Senbonzakura gives her the remains of Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya tells his sister to stay away from him, while Senbonzakura attacks her. He is interrupted by Renji, who informs Byakuya that he is under arrest for aiding the rebellion and attacks him. When Renji tries to activate his Shikai, Byakuya tells him that he cannot do so due to his recent use of Higa Zekkō, but Zabimaru materializes and ends up fighting Senbonzakura, allowing Renji to continue against Byakuya. With Renji and Zabimaru defeated, Byakuya tells Rukia to stay out of the rebellion, and attempts to walk off. However, several Zanpakutō arrive with the intention of killing Rukia and Renji. Before they can attack, though, they are surrounded by members of the Onmitsukidō, led by Soifon, as well as Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira and Ichigo. Characters in order of appearance *Renji Abarai *Ichigo Kurosaki *Shunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise *Retsu Unohana *Jūshirō Ukitake *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rukia Kuchiki *Hōzukimaru *Sode no Shirayuki *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Gonryōmaru *Ashisogi Jizō *Tenken *Kazeshini *Wabisuke *Suzumebachi *Haineko *Tobiume *Muramasa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Senbonzakura *Rikichi *Zabimaru *Soifon *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Isane Kotetsu (Shinigami Cup segment) *Hyōrinmaru (Shinigami Cup segment) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) *Hadō #61 Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Techniques used: *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple) *Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon) *Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada) *Hikōtsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) *Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment) *Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light) *Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeve of the White Snow) *Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) *Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Bankai: *Hihiō Zabimaru (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail) *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Navigation Category:Episodes